Admiral-superintendent, Portsmouth
The Admiral-superintendent, Portsmouth was the Royal Navy officer in command of the Naval Dockyard. Portsmouth from 1832 to 1971 when the post holder was re-styled Flag Officer, Portsmouth and Admiral Superintendent Mackie, Colin, (2017), Royal Navy Senior Appointments, Gulabin, pp. 101-102. In August 1971 the post was renamed to Flag Officer Spithead and Port Admiral until 1975 when it was re-styled Flag Officer, Portsmouth and Port Admiral the command existed with subsequent name changes but still covered the same geographic area and operational responsibilities until 1996 when its ceased to exist as a separate command appointment and was absorbed within the First Flotilla Command. History From 1546 until 1832 prime responsibility for administering H.M. Royal Navy Dockyards lay with the Navy Board, and resident commissioners who were naval officers though civilian employees of the Navy Board, not sea officers in charge of the day-to-day operational running of the dockyard and superintendence of its sea officer and ratings staff, following the abolition of that board its functions were merged within the Admiralty and a new post styled Admiral-superintendent was established the admiral-superintendent usually held the rank of rear-admiral though sometimes commodore and vice-admiral. His immediate subordinate was an officer known as the captain of the dockyard (or captain of the port from 1969). This followed the appointment of a (civilian) Chief Executive of the Royal Dockyards in September 1969 and the creation of a centralised Royal Dockyards Management Board that were responsible for the civilian functions and staff at dockyards. Admiral-superintendents ceased to be appointed in the royal navy after 15 September 1971, and existing post-holders were renamed port admirals. In May 1971 the post was renamed Flag Officer, Portsmouth and Admiral Superintendent until July 1971 when it was renamed Flag Officer, Spithead and Port Admiral until August 1975, the post name was changed again to Flag Officer, Portsmouth and Port Admiral until October 1996 when it ceased to exist as a separate command that was then absorbed into the First Flotilla Command later renamed Portsmouth Flotilla. Admiral superintendents/flag officers H.M Dockyard Portsmouth was originally administered by an Admiral superintendent from 1832 to 1971.Mackie, Colin, (2017), Royal Navy Senior Appointments, Gulabin, pp. 101-102. * Rear-Admiral Frederick Lewis Maitland, June 1832–July 1837 * Rear-Admiral the Hon. Duncan Playdell Bouverie, July 1837–August 1842 * Rear-Admiral Rear-Admiral Hyde Parker C.B., August 1842–October 1847 * Rear-Admiral William Henry Shirrell, October 1847–December 1847 * Rear-Admiral Henry Prescott, December 1847–October 1852 * Rear-Admiral Arthur Fanshawe, October 1852–November 1853 * Rear-Admiral William Fanshawe Martin, November 1853–February 1858 * Rear-Admiral the Hon. George Grey, February 1858–February 1863 * Rear-Admiral George Elliot, February 1863-June 1865 * Rear-Admiral George G. Wellesley, June 1865–June 1869 * Rear-Admiral Astley Cooper Key, July 1869–June 1870 * Vice-Admiral Sir William Loring, June 1870–November 1871 * Rear-Admiral William Houston Stewart, November 1871–April 1872 * Rear-Admiral Sir Francis Leopold McClintock, April 1872–April 1877 * Vice-Admiral the Hon. Fitzgerald A.C. Foley, April 1877–April 1882 * Rear-Admiral John D. McCrea, May 1882–March 1883 * Rear-Admiral Frederick A. Herbert, April 1883–November 1886 * Rear-Admiral John Ommanney Hopkins, November 1886–August 1888 * Rear-Admiral William E. Gordon, August 1888–May 1891 * Rear-Admiral John Arbuthnot Fisher, May 1891–February 1892 * Rear-Admiral Charles George Fane, February 1892–February 1896 * Vice-Admiral Ernest Rice, February 1896–September 1899 * Rear-Admiral Pelham Aldrich, September 1899–September 1902 *Vice-Admiral Reginald F.H. Henderson, September 1902–February 1905 * Rear-Admiral Sir Henry D. Barry, February 1905–November 1906 * Vice-Admiral Charles G. Robinson, November 1906–May 1909 * Vice-Admiral F. Alban A. G. Tate, May 1909–May 1912 * Rear-Admiral Herbert L. Heath, May 1912–August 1915 * Rear-Admiral Arthur W. Waymouth, August 1915–January 1917 * Rear-Admiral Charles L. Vaughan-Lee, January1917–April 1920 * Rear-Admiral Sir Edwyn S. Alexander-Sinclair, April 1920–September 1922 * Vice-Admiral Sir E. Percy F.G. Grant, September 1922–January1925 * Rear-Admiral Rear-Admiral Bertram S. Thesiger, January 1925–May 1927 * Vice-Admiral Leonard A. B. Donaldson, May 1927–May 1931 * Vice-Admiral Sir Henry K. Kitson, May 1931–September 1935 * Vice-Admiral Sir Robert R. Turner, September 1935–November 1940 * Vice-Admiral Sir Marshal L. Clarke, November 1940–November 1945 * Vice-Admiral Sir L. Vaughan Morgan, November 1945–July 1949 * Vice-Admiral William Y. La R. Beverley, July 1949 – October 1951 * Rear-Admiral A. Gordon V. Hubback, October 1951 – October 1954 * Vice-Admiral Jocelyn S.C. Salter, October 1954 – October 1957 * Rear-Admiral John H. Unwin, October 1957 – January 1961 * Rear-Admiral Sir John S.W. Walsham,Bt, January 1961 – January 1964 * Rear-Admiral Joseph L. Blackham, January 1964 – May 1966 * Rear-Admiral Richard C. Paige, May 1966 – July 1968 * Rear-Admiral Arthur M. Power, July 1968 – May 1971 Flag Officer, Portsmouth and Admiral Superintendent * Rear-Admiral Peter G. La Niece, May 1971 – July 1971 ''Flag Officer, Spithead and Port Admiral * Rear-Admiral Peter G. La Niece, July 1971 – May 1973 * Rear-Admiral Stanley L. McArdle, May 1973 – August 1975, Flag Officer, Portsmouth and Port Admiral * Rear-Admiral Rear-Admiral E.James W. Flower, August 1975 – October 1976 * Rear-Admiral Wilfrid J. Graham, October 1976 – January 1979 * Rear-Admiral Paul E. Bass, January 1979–January 1981 * Rear-Admiral Anthony S. Tippet, January 1981 – September 1983 * Rear-Admiral John C. Warsop, September 1983 – November 1985 * Rear-Admiral Anthony Wheatley, November 1985 – November 1987 * Rear-Admiral Kenneth J. Eaton, November 1987 – July 1989 * Rear-Admiral Jonathan J. R. Tod, July 1989 – September 1990 * Rear-Admiral Rear-Admiral David K. Bawtree, September 1990 – October 1993 * Rear-Admiral Neil E. Rankin, October 1993 – October 1996 Captains of the dockyard and deputy superintendent Included:Mackie, Colin, (2017), Royal Navy Senior Appointments, Gulabin, pp. 103-104. * Captain R. Nelson Ommanney, January 1900-March 1903 * Captain George A. Callaghan, October 1903-April 1904 * Captain Francis R. Pelly, April 1904-December 1905 * Captain Alban G. Tate, December 1905-July 1907 * Captain Henry Loftus Tottenham, July 1907-March 1909, * Captain William B. Fawckner, March 1909-February 1912 * Captain Cyril E. Tower, February 1912-June 1916 * Captain Edward H. Moubray, June 1916-May 1918 * Captain Albert C. Scott, May 1918-December 1920 * Captain Charles Tibbits, December 1920-February 1923 * Captain Alfred H. Norman, February 1923-March 1925 * Captain James D. Campbell, March 1925-December 1926 * Captain Alexander R.W. Woods, December 1926-November 1928 * Captain Reginald St. P. Parry, November 1928-January 1931 * Captain Albert J. Robertson, January 1931-February 1933 * Captain Edward B. Cloete, February 1933-May 1935 * Captain William S.F. Macleod, May 1935-December 1936 * Captain Kenneth H.L. Mackenzie, December 1936-March 1939 * Captain Cuthbert Coppinger, March 1939-February 1941 * Captain Irving M. Palmer, February 1941-January 1943 * Captain Walter C. Tancred, January 1943-March 1945 * Captain Edward F.B. Law, March 1945-March 1947 * Captain Cecil R.L. Parry, March 1947-November 1948 * Captain George V.M. Dolphin, November 1948-December 1950 * Captain Peter Skelton, December 1950-October 1953 * Captain P. Unwin, October 1953-October 1954 * Captain John H. Unwin, October 1954-? 1955 * Captain Archibald G. Forman, November 1955-April 1957 * Captain Robin H. Maurice, April 1957-May 1959 * Captain Bertie Pengelly, May 1959-May 1961 * Captain Francis P.Baker, May 1961-May 1963 * Captain John A. Marrack, May 1963-December 1965 * Captain Terence L. Martin, December 1965-November 1967 * Captain Kenneth H. Martin, November 1967-September 1968 * Captain Philip R.G. Smith, September 1968-July 1969 Captain of the Port, Portsmouth * Captain Kenneth H. Martin, July 1969-May 1971 * Captain Henry E. Howard, May 1971-? 1973 * Captain Stanley W. Clayden, December 1973-March 1975 * Captain John L. Ommanney, April 1975-October 1977 * Captain John R. Grindle, October 1977-February 1979 * Captain Peter A. Pinkster, February 1979-May 1980 * Captain Clifford J. Caughey, May 1980-February 1982 * Captain Anthony R. Wavish, February 1982-1984 * Captain Christopher J.T. Chamberlen, July 1984-1987 * Captain Richard A. Smith, 1987-November 1989 Post existed until 1994 though this is an incomplete list See also * Commissioner, Portsmouth Dockyard References Citations Sources * Donnithorne, Christopher (2017). Naval Biographical Database. Other Data. http://www.navylist.org/otherdata.htm. * Mackie. Colin (2017). British Armed Forces from 1860. Senior Royal Navy Appointments from 1865: Gulabin. http://www.gulabin.com/. * The National Archives. (1567-1920). Research guides. "Royal Naval dockyard staff". the National Archives. Retrieved 21 March 2017. Attribution This article contains some copied content from the following article: Admiral-superintendent. External links * Naval Dockyards Society, UK. Category:Royal Navy Category:Royal Navy appointments Category:1832 establishments in the United Kingdom Category:1971 disestablishments in the United Kingdom